Ending The Pain
by Seblainer
Summary: A twist on episode 2x22 where Sam stays dead and Dean can't handle it. Warning: No couple. Trigger Warning: Suicide.


Fandom: Supernatural  
Title: Ending The Pain  
Characters, Dean, Bobby, and mentions of Sam.  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Major Character Death, Suicide.  
Summary: A twist on episode 2x22 where Sam stays dead and Dean can't handle it.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or claim to. Eric Kripkie owns it.  
Words: 862 words without title and ending.

*Ending The Pain* One-Shot

The sight of the body lying there unmoving made something inside Dean break. It simply lay there as if waiting to be burned. He couldn't bring himself to look at it again. Moving it from the backseat of Bobby's car, to the table inside the house was all he could stand.

It had nearly killed him to pick up Sam – no- he _wouldn't _think of the body as Sam– and bring him inside the house. It had hurt deep inside to feel the dead weight of the body as he had carried it into the living room and set it on the table.

Dean kept his back to it now, as he swallowed and kept his tears at bay. He heard Bobby rummaging around, probably searching for the strongest liquor he could find and Dean couldn't blame him.

He wanted to drink himself stupid. Hell, he wanted Meg to come back and kill him, with a gun, knife, or the hands of the body she was possessing, it didn't matter.

Dean just wanted to die. His little brother was dead, gone, and Dean had failed to protect him and it was ripping him to shreds inside. He was barely aware of Bobby guiding him to a chair and was disappointed when he saw a beer in front of him instead of something harder.

After a moment though, Dean shook his head, because really, it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered now. Dean paused for a moment and then downed the beer in two swallows.

His mind was a jumble of angry curses, images, memories, and self-recriminations. His brother was dead and it was his fault. If only he had taken better care of Sam. If only he had done a better job of looking out for his brother, then this wouldn't have happened. Sam wouldn't be lying on a table in Bobby's living room, dead.

It was too much for Dean to take. He was too young to be dealing with this. He was only twenty-seven and Sam had only been twenty-three, way too young to die in such agonizing pain.

The sight of his brother, falling to his knees as Jake had stabbed him was an image that haunted Dean every moment since it had happened. It played on a constant loop in his mind and the memory nearly brought Dean to his own knees in grief.

It was too cruel to know that he was still alive when his little brother, the one he had spent his whole life protecting, was gone. The pain was unbearable and Dean slammed his empty beer bottle down on Bobby's desk, his agony and anger showing on his face, because he could no longer pretend that Sam's death wasn't killing him.

A sound left his lips that was part sob, part gasp, before he could stop it and when Bobby looked up from his beer at him, Dean quickly got to his feet and fled the house. He raced into the junkyard and spotting a crowbar, he quickly grabbed it and walked over to the Impala where he started beating the shit out of his car.

Dean had thought about going to the Crossroads Demon and making a deal, but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Part of it was because he couldn't stand the thought of leaving his brother's body, even though he knew Bobby would stay nearby.

The rest of it was because as much as it hurt him to leave Sam dead, he knew it was what his brother would want. Dean continued to beat the crowbar against his car, letting out all the anger, pain, guilt, and hatred he felt at what had happened.

There was nothing he could say or do that would bring his brother back and when exhaustion finally overwhelmed Dean, he slid to the ground next to the Impala.

That was when the tears he had held in in front of Bobby finally started to fall. Dean was falling to pieces, his whole world was shattering like shards of broken glass, and he was glad that Bobby hadn't followed him outside.

After a moment, he got to his feet and walked over to the passenger side of the Impala. He yanked open the door and grabbed his gun from the glove compartment, before he slammed the door shut.

Dean heard another door slam and knew that Bobby had finally come to check on him. He was sorry for what the man was about to see, but there was nothing else Dean could do.

Ending the pain was all he cared about now. He couldn't take the pain of losing Sam. It was the final straw. Losing his mother and father had been bad enough, but now Sam was dead too and Dean knew there was no reason for him to stick around anymore.

He heard Bobby's shout and saw his surrogate father's horrified expression before he aimed the gun at his face and pulled the trigger. His body hit the ground one last time and that was it. Just like everyone else in his family, Dean Winchester was no more.

The end.


End file.
